Jordan
by Sparra
Summary: I stink at summaries. A girl...yeah...a smart one. Uh...HouseCameron pairing sort of. Ch. 15 up.
1. The Kaufmanns

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's not.

* * *

House scooted into the elevator, pushing hard on the 'close door' button. He leaned his head back against the wall of the elevator when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. House, hold the elevator!"

Dr. Cameron was walking toward the elevator, half expecting to see the doors close. At the very last second, House's cane shot out and kept the doors apart.

"Thanks," she said as she came into the elevator.

"Next time I'm not holding it," he said, leaning his head back against the elevator wall. She rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of tense silence, the elevator reached their floor. Cameron darted from the elevator. House sauntered nonchalantly after her. Suddenly someone stepped in front of him.

"Ah, Cuddy. What is it today? Am I being sued? Judging from the look on your face, it's certainly not a warm welcome back to the hospital after a long night."

Cuddy looked at him, eyebrows arched. "You didn't do your clinic hours yesterday," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, "must have slipped my mind." He attempted to maneuver around her, but failed.

"House, after we lost Vogler's $100 million, the least you could do is work your clinic shift," she said.

"Are we still hung up on that hundred mil?" he asked. Cuddy gave him a withering look and turned to go to her office. House shrugged, continuing on his way back to his office.

An hour later, Foreman opened the door to House's office. House was sitting, iPod on, listening to the music and completely oblivious to Foreman's entrance. Foreman sighed, walking up and sitting down. House gave Foreman a bewildered look that said 'what could be so important that you would interrupt this?'

"New patient," said Foreman. House pulled out his ear buds, pausing his iPod.

"What?" he asked. "Couldn't hear you. I was listening to The Who."

"New patient," repeated Foreman. "20-year-old female. Staying at home with her folks. Hasn't been feeling well for the past couple of days. They decided to bring her to the hospital."

"Attack of the hypochondriacs," commented House as he heaved himself out of his chair. Foreman shook his head, following House to the patient's room.

The girl lay in a hospital bed. She was very pale. Her mother and father sat next to her, and her little sister was standing in a corner looking just as pale and very frightened. Dr. Chase was asking the girl's parents some questions and Dr. Cameron was talking to the sister, trying to calm her down.

Foreman detailed more about the case. "Her name is Robyn Kaufmann," he said. "She's been having severe abdominal pain. She had an x-ray a few days ago. It showed gas bubbles suspended in her colon, but the doctor they got it from said not to worry about it." House rolled his eyes. Foreman knew what was coming.

"Idiot," said House. Foreman nodded. "Gas bubbles in the colon can be indicative of toxic megacolon. That's bad." Foreman shrugged.

"Not everyone is as good of a diagnostician as you," said Cameron from across the room. Robyn's little sister, who was thirteen, was now sitting with her parents, looking slightly less ill. House turned to face her.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I hear my iPod calling to me." He turned toward the door, pausing as he was about to exit. "Oh, start her on treatment for toxic megacolon. We'll keep checking back." Then he sauntered down to his office. Cameron looked apologetically at Robyn's family.

"He's always like that," she said with a small smile. "He's a great doctor though, Robyn is in good hands." Robyn's little sister, Jordan, smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she whispered to Cameron as her family left. Cameron smiled at her.

"Sure," replied Cameron.


	2. Diagnosis

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not.

* * *

Cameron stood in Robyn's room, along with Robyn's parents and Jordan. 

"Robyn has ulcerative colitis," said Cameron. "It's most often a chronic condition. The initial attack is usually the fiercest. We have her on an antibiotic to kill the bacteria, some morphine for the pain, and an anti-inflammatory drug."

"So she'll get better, right?" asked Jordan. Cameron smiled at her.

"Yes, she'll get better. Don't worry. In a few days, she'll be back to her old self." Jordan made a face.

"Oh, no," she said. "Are you sure?" Cameron couldn't help but chuckle at Jordan's remark.

"Well, maybe she won't be exactly the same." Cameron turned to Mr. and Mrs. Kaufmann. "In a few days, she'll be healthy enough to be released. That's when we'll give you all the details. She won't be able to eat some things, like raw fruits and vegetables."

"Thank you so much," said Mrs. Kaufmann. "It's good to know that Robyn has doctors like you." Cameron smiled.

"Well, I'm not the person who diagnosed it," she said. "That would have been Dr. House."

"We still appreciate everything you've done for her," said Mr. Kaufmann. Then, with a glance at his watch, he said, "Oops, we'd better get going! Jordan, you've got your piano lesson in half an hour." He turned back to say something to Cameron, but Jordan beat him to it.

"Thanks a million," said Jordan, skipping out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Kaufmann walked after her.

ooooooo

Dr. House sat in his room, tossing his tennis ball up in the air. He frowned. Someone was at his door.

Jordan stood at the door to his office. "Thank you," she said. Then she was gone.

A moment later, Chase walked in.

"We have Robyn on Keflex to fight the infection, morphine to control pain, and…" Chase trailed off, looking up. House was sitting in his chair, clearly surprised by something.

"I'll come back later," said Chase, marking down the anti-inflammatory as well and leaving Dr. House to his thoughts.

* * *

Keflex – antibiotic 

Morphine – controls pain

Still trying to find out which anti-inflammatory it would have been…

If I have anything wrong (I don't think I do, but you never know…) so sorry.


	3. Laryngitis

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

* * *

"So someone said thank you. You act like it's the end of the world," said Wilson. 

"The apocalypse is here," replied House casually over his lunch.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "There are polite people in this world," said Wilson. House shrugged one shoulder.

That afternoon, House was sitting in his office when Cuddy appeared at the door. House looked at the ceiling and continued to toss his tennis ball in the air.

"House, don't forget about your clinic hours," she said.

"By that you mean 'get your sorry ass to the clinic now,' right?" he replied. Cuddy nodded.

"I'm busy," said House, holding up a folder. "Patient." He stood up and limped out of his office, down to Robyn's room.

He paused outside. There was a backpack in the room. And a bike helmet. He scanned the room. Sure enough, there was Jordan, playing cards with her sister. He shook his head, turning and heading back to his office. At least Cuddy wouldn't think to look there, right?

ooooooo

Chase walked out of an exam room, holding a patient's folder. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking rapidly to catch up with Cameron.

"I don't know what to think about some of these patients," he said. "I think House is onto something, not visiting them and avoiding clinic hours the way he does." Cameron gestured to the folder.

"What's up?" she asked. Chase shrugged.

"Don't know, don't bloody care either," he said. "I can't stand it though. I can barely hear the guy. He's all hoarse…I think he said that he lives with his brother and he's trying to get his brother to quit smoking, but I'm not sure. I can't understand him!"

"Could be laryngitis," said a voice from behind them. Chase and Cameron turned and found themselves looking at Jordan. She shrugged. "Acute and chronic laryngitis can be caused by exposure to cigarette smoke. Hoarseness can also be indicative of it. If it's acute, have him rest his voice. Steam inhalation can help to relieve symptoms, too." Cameron arched her eyebrows and Chase closed the file.

"Thanks," he said, turning back to the exam room. Jordan grinned at Cameron's surprised look.

"Wow," said Cameron. Then she cleared her throat. "So, are you here with your parents? Your sister is being discharged today, right?"

"Yep," replied Jordan. They walked to Robyn's room. Robyn was inside, reading a book that Jordan had given her.

"Hey Robyn," said Jordan. "Dr. Cameron's here."

Cameron opened Robyn's file and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Kaufmann. "She's going to have to take anti-inflammatory steroids," began Cameron.


	4. New Patient

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

* * *

Jordan came back to the hospital the next afternoon. She entered the area near the clinic and scanned the room. Then she saw the person she was looking for. Her face lit up.

"Dr. Cameron!" she said. Cameron smiled vaguely at her.

"Hi Jordan, sorry, I'm kind of busy right now..."

"Oh, it's okay, I just wanted to give you this," she said, handing Cameron a wrapped package. Then she shrugged. "I already gave Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase theirs. It's just a small thank-you from me." Cameron smiled.

"It's nice to know my work is appreciated." Cameron paused. "Hey, you were right about that guy yesterday, he had acute laryngitis. How did you know?"

"I've been studying," Jordan replied simply. "I have a real knack for remembering diseases and cures...just my weird little quirk, I guess." She waved. "See ya."

Cameron walked into their meeting room. Chase and Foreman were already there. The only person missing was House.

"Hey, you got one too?" asked Foreman, indicating the box. Cameron shrugged.

"Haven't opened it yet," she replied. She sat down, carefully opening the wrapping paper and folding it up. She paused. It was a velvet-covered box. When she opened it, she was astonished.

Inside the box was a beautifully crafted pen. It was coated in mother-of-pearl and had engraved upon it "Dr. Allison Cameron". Inside the box, imprinted in gold letters, was written, "To Dr. Allison Cameron for Helping to Save Robyn Kaufmann's life." Chase and Foreman held up their pens.

"She said a small gift," gasped Cameron. "This couldn't have been cheap..."

Suddenly House walked in. Cameron noticed a small box protruding from his coat pocket. He had gotten one too.

He went up to the whiteboard and began to write.

When he finished, he turned to face them. "New patient," he said.


	5. Follow Up

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

* * *

The team read the symptoms off the board.

"Fever, vomiting, chills, headache," House said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Sounds a little like the flu," he said sarcastically. House pointed his cane at Chase.

"Hey," he said, "that sarcasm bit's mine." He turned to the rest of his team. "Any other brilliant suggestions?"

Foreman shrugged. "It does sound a lot like the flu." House looked at Cameron, who had her brow furrowed, thinking.

"Did I forget to mention the rash on her hands and feet and the pain in her back and joints?" he asked. Chase snorted.

"Fine," he said. "She has the flu and something else to cause the rash? And the back and joint pain, that could be anything." House stopped him from speaking.

"Fine," he said. "Give her two aspirin and have her call in the morning." He turned and limped back to his office. "But if you think of anything more deadly, and I do mean anything, you should keep her here. Just in case," he called over his shoulder. Cameron shook her head. _Where have I seen that combination before?_ She thought.

ooooooo

That evening, Jordan got home from her piano lesson and fell down on the couch. Robyn walked in.

"Hey," said Jordan. Robyn nodded.

"I have my follow-up tomorrow. I can give you a ride home from school if you'd like. It's right on my way to the hospital." Jordan's expression brightened.

"Can I come? I like the hospital!" Robyn made a face.

"Of course you do, you weren't the one laid up in bed for a week and a half," she responded. "Sure, though. Maybe you can talk to Dr. Cameron, since you two get along so well."

ooooooo

Cameron sat staring at the whiteboard the next day. She had read about this before, she knew it, but she couldn't remember where or what it was. Sighing, she checked her watch. It was time for Robyn's follow-up.


	6. That New Patient has a Name

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's not.

* * *

Cameron let Robyn into the exam room and stopped Jordan. Peeking in the door, she said to Robyn, "We'll just be a moment," and shut the door. 

"Chase, Foreman and I wanted to thank you for the pens, but we have to know why you spent so much on them," said Cameron.

"You saved my sister's life. I thought it was worth it." Jordan paused, studying Cameron's face. "What's wrong? You look stressed."

"We have a new patient in," she said. "And she's got something that I know I've heard of, but I can't place it." Jordan shrugged.

"I'd help," she said, "but there are the issues of patient confidentiality. I'd hate to break the rules." She pushed open the door. "Let's get my sister's check-up over with so you can go back to thinking." Cameron smiled vaguely.

ooooooo

After the check-up, Robyn and Jordan left the hospital. Cameron went in to the new patient's room.

She looked into the face of the girl lying in the bed. She was thirteen years old and dying of something that Cameron couldn't diagnose. She shook her head and left the room.

Jordan rushed past her. Robyn looked slightly concerned, following Jordan, along with the patient's parents. Cameron looked around, confused.

"Cari!" she heard Jordan's voice call. "Cari! If I'd known sooner I would have come!"

Now Cameron was very confused, but relieved in a small way. Now Jordan had the right to know the symptoms of Cari's illness. She went back in to the room.

"Jordan, I didn't know you knew–"

"Cari was my bat mitzvah partner," replied Jordan. "We've been the best of friends ever since." Cari nodded weakly. "Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"She's displaying flu-like symptoms," said Cameron. "Fever, headache, vomiting, and chills. She also has a rash and joint pain. We don't know what's causing those."

At that moment, Foreman walked in with the lab results. "We cultured some blood and joint fluid," he said. "It gives us a whole new diagnosis." Jordan sat up straight. All the pieces had just fallen in to place.

* * *

I had this up for a bit but realised there was an error in it, so I took it down. Now it's back up for good. :)  



	7. Streptowhat?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

**The Stump:** Well, I will tell you it's certainly not one of my friends. ;)

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews, I'll keep writing, I think it'll be interesting to see where this story takes us :)

* * *

"It's rat-bite fever!" she exclaimed. "Streptobacillary, I think." Foreman blinked as all eyes in the room turned to him. 

"Uh, yeah," he said. Cameron turned to Cari's parents.

"Is she allergic to penicillin?" she asked.

"Yes, she is," said Cari's mother, Mrs. Wariner. "Will that affect the treatment?"

"It just means that instead of procaine penicillin, we'll have to use erythromycin," responded Foreman.

"But she'll be okay, right?" asked Mr. Wariner.

"She'll be fine," said House. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh," said Cameron, "this is Dr. Gregory House." He nodded.

"Yeah. I was just about to give the diagnosis, but I heard someone blurt it out before I got here. Who was it?" he asked, almost accusingly. Jordan stood up.

"I did," she said. House's eyebrows went up and he looked at Jordan.

"You did?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I did," she said, equaling his gaze. House blinked and looked down.

"Foreman, Cameron, start treatment now. I'll be in my office." He turned to the door.

"Okay," said Cameron as he walked out the door.

ooooooo

Foreman, Cameron, and Chase stood talking with Jordan outside Cari's room.

"How do you know so much about all these diseases?" asked Chase incredulously.

"I don't know, I just read a lot of books about them. I have a weird knack for this, that's all." Foreman shrugged.

"Hey, weird or not, this is the second patient you've diagnosed correctly. That's pretty amazing, considering you're only thirteen years old."

"Yeah," said Cameron. "You kind of remind me of House."

Foreman laughed. "Yeah, but your bedside manner is a hell of a lot better than his."

"I heard that," said House, limping up. The three doctors looked at each other. "Oh, come on. It's not like it matters to me. By the way, Chase, Foreman, I need you to come with me." That said, House sauntered off, followed by Foreman and Chase.

Jordan turned to Cameron. "You like him, don't you? Dr. House, I mean." Cameron's face turned slightly red. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"How did you know?" asked Cameron. "You really are just like House. Except for the bedside manner."

"Well this is probably because I'm in middle school. We just know these things," she said with a shrug. Then she glanced at her watch.

"You should probably be going," said Cameron.

"Yeah," said Jordan. She grabbed her backpack and waved. "See you. I'll probably be back tomorrow. Got to check on Cari."

"Bye," called Cameron.

* * *

Okay, it's all good, if I got anything wrong, just tell me.  



	8. What Now?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

* * *

"Hey Jordan," said Cari. Jordan grinned. Cari was doing much better. Cari looked curiously at Jordan. "Are you hiding something?"

Jordan mock-scowled at her friend and pulled out a copy of Cari's favorite book, signed by the author. The signature read, "To Cari, get better soon."

"Awesome!" cried Cari. "For me?"

"Yep," replied Jordan, "for you."

ooooooo

Jordan and Cari were playing cards when Foreman walked in.

"Hey Jordan, hello Cari," he said. "What are you two playing?"

"We're playing Spit," replied Jordan, slapping her hand down on the pile of cards.

"The only reason you're winning is because my reflexes haven't had a workout in a while," said Cari sullenly.

Jordan made a face at her. "Doesn't matter, I'm still winning." She looked at Cari, who had stopped talking. "Cari?"

"I don't feel so good," said Cari weakly, collapsing back on her pillow. "I feel just like I did when I came in..." She grabbed her head, trying to make the pounding headache go away. Chase walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed, hurrying over to the bed.

"Cari?" asked Jordan. "Cari, are you okay?" Foreman nodded to House's office.

"Go call her parents, stat," he said. Jordan rushed out of the room, past Cameron, who was hurrying in.

* * *

My little story so far. Hmmm. Again, anything wrong, just tell me, I do research, but you never know.


	9. Mentor

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

**Stump:** Yeah, I know, all my friends are losers xP

Note: I started writing this before I knew House and Cameron would go on a date, so we'll just block that out and pretend it wasn't going to happen and she just came back because there was some sort of divine intervention or something. ;)

* * *

Jordan hung up the phone and called her own parents. "Mom, Dad?" she asked. "I'm going to stay later. Cari's having a relapse or something. Don't worry, I have my homework." 

Ten minutes later, Cari's parents rushed in. "What's wrong with her?" asked Cari's father.

"Wish we knew," replied Foreman. Cameron had gone off to inform House. Chase was watching Cari. Jordan went back to the bedside and sat down. She turned to Cari's parents.

"If you want, I can stay with her until you make arrangements for Ryan," she said, talking about their son, who was three years younger than his sister. They nodded.

"That's a good idea. We should call someone and see if they can take him for the night." They left. Cameron walked back in.

"Don't know where House is," she said. "Why don't you two try to find him?" Foreman nodded and Chase grumbled a bit, but they both left to hunt down House. Cameron pulled up a chair next to Jordan, who was looking at a now-sleeping Cari.

"And I thought I was stressed out," she said. "You've had two people close to you in the hospital recently."

Jordan nodded. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Cari," she whispered. "I mean, my friend Julie is moving down south, and my friend Maxie is going to a different high school than I am, so I won't get to see her in orchestra, and I really need her in orchestra next year…" Jordan trailed off, face turning a light shade of crimson.

"Why's that?" asked Cameron. "You of all people, I can't see you really needing someone."

"Next year, emotionally, I'm going to be a wreck," said Jordan. "Orchestra will be worst."

"Why?"

"This year it wasn't a problem. This year I didn't have to face the problem every day. Next year will be a completely different story. Next year, he'll be there, too." Cameron's eyebrows arched.

"Oh," she said, suddenly understanding. "What's his name?"

"His name is Ross," she said. "It's been a real problem, too. It's been interrupting my schoolwork and my grades." Cameron shook her head.

"That's too bad," she said. "Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come talk to me, okay? I'll make arrangements with Cuddy." Jordan smiled weakly.

"Thanks," she said. "It's good to know I have someone there." She turned back to Cari's bed. "Nothing had better happen to you," she whispered. Then Jordan and Cameron sat in silence for awhile, waiting for Cari's parents to return.


	10. Snapshots

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mine. Still not mine. If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's still not mine.

Stump: Actually, I stole it from a guy who used to be a friend of mine before he moved out of state. But you're right, now that I think about it.

Sorry this is so short and choppy. Currently suffering from writer's block. Go figure, huh? I'm just trying to capture everyone in this chapter.

* * *

House walked in. Cameron was sifting through his mail carefully, just like she always did.

Cameron sensed his presence. She tried to ignore him. She avoided the subject of House to the best of her ability, but Chase and Foreman would always make childish remarks. She was learning to just tune it out.

Meanwhile, Foreman and Chase were trying to find out what had caused Cari's relapse. She had been fine for a little bit, so what had changed? Foreman suggested a staff infection, but Chase ruled it out. Foreman had, in turn, ruled out Chase's idea. They were getting nowhere slowly.

In school, Jordan was not able to concentrate. She was thinking about Cari, wondering how her friend was doing. She was also upset because her friend Clara was moving back to her home in France. She felt emotionally crippled.


	11. Disease

I'm getting sick of typing that disclaimer. Everyone knows none of it's mine. So there.

Stump: Hey, like I said, serious writer's block.

Everyone Else: Thanks for the reviews! I eat them for breakfast…munch munch

* * *

Cameron was driving to work, the stereo on. A song came on – it was Matchbox 20's "Disease".

_Feels like you made a mistake  
__You made somebody's heart break  
__But now I have to let you go  
__I have to let you go_

God, if that didn't make her think of House.

_You left a stain  
__On every one of my good days  
__But I am stronger than you know  
__I have to let you go_

She shut off the stereo. She couldn't take any more of it.

ooo

House sat in one of the exam rooms. Across from him sat his patient.

"Where does it hurt?" asked House.

"It doesn't hurt, I'm just here for a physical." House rolled his eyes and, using his cane, hit the man on the knee.

"Where does it hurt?" he repeated. The man got up. "I'll just wait for another doctor," he said, exiting the room. House smiled to himself and got up, ambling back to his office, where he turned on the radio. A song came on; though it was already in the middle, it made him pause.

_I got a disease  
__Deep inside me  
__Makes me feel uneasy baby  
__I can't live without you, tell me  
__What am I s'posed to do about it  
__Keep your distance from it  
__Don't pay no attention to me  
__I got a disease_

_  
__Feels like you're making a mess  
__You're hell on wheels in a black dress  
__You drove me to the fire  
__And left me there to burn_

He sat, too caught up with himself to turn it off.

_Every little thing you do is tragic  
__All my life before was magic  
__Beautiful girl – I can't breathe  
__I got a disease  
__Deep inside me  
__Makes me feel uneasy  
__I can't live without you, tell me  
__What am I s'posed to do about it  
__Keep your distance from it  
__Don't pay no attention to me  
__I got a disease_

_I think that I'm sick  
__But leave me be  
__While my world is coming down on me  
__You taste like honey, honey  
__Tell me can I be your honeybee  
__Be strong  
__Keep telling myself  
__That it won't take long 'till  
__I'm free of my disease_

It was just then that he noticed Cameron standing in the doorway. He shut off the radio. There was an awkward silence. After the long pause, Cameron cleared her throat.

"Cuddy's looking for you," she said quietly. "She wants you to finish your clinic hours. She's upset that you blew the last one off."

"When is she ever not upset at me?" muttered House, hoisting himself from his chair. He muttered something unintelligible and left Cameron standing in his office.

Later in the lab, Foreman looked over at Cameron, who was standing over the centrifuge. "What's up? You seem a little quiet today," he said.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. She closed the centrifuge and turned to go.

"Oh, now I know something's wrong," said Foreman, gently taking hold of her arm and preventing her from leaving.

"Foreman, let go!" she mumbled, pulling herself free. "It's nothing, I just heard a song on the radio this morning that made me think…" she stopped.

"About House?" finished Foreman. She nodded.

"But it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let it affect my work. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, and left the lab.

* * *

So there you have it, everyone, chapter 11. R&R, tell me what you think, what I can improve.


	12. The Accident

You all know it's not mine.

Stump: Angsty is fun xP

* * *

It was a blue Honda, 1998, still running like new. Two brothers, one eighteen, one fifteen, were driving home from school when a silver car crossed the center line. 

The collision was heard for blocks. It only took a few moments for the EMS workers to arrive on the scene. The driver of the silver car had been killed upon impact, but both of the boys had survived by some unknown miracle. However, they were both seriously injured and were rushed immediately to the nearest hospital.

ooooooo

Jordan was visiting Cari again, trying to finish her homework, though she was concentrating more heavily on Cari's predicament. What had happened to make her relapse like this?

Then she heard the commotion in the hall. Several doctors rushed past, including Foreman and Chase. Puzzled, Jordan left Cari's side, brushing past the IV cart as she exited the room.

She managed to catch Cameron before she headed down the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"Two kids – brothers, I mean – were in a bad car accident – one eighteen-year-old, one fifteen-year-old," said Cameron. Quickly she hurried off down the hall, leaving Jordan standing, very confused, in the hall. After a moment, she turned and walked back in.

A moment later, she was back out in the hall. She scanned the hall, but there was no sign of Chase, Foreman, or Cameron. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do, then ran down to House's office and opened the door.

"Someone turned off the medicine!" she said.

ooooooo

Jordan was sitting by the bed when Cari woke up.

"Feel any better?" asked Jordan anxiously.

"Yeah, I do feel better. What happened?"

"Someone turned off your medication by accident," replied Jordan. "I told House since there was no one else to tell. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron were all down helping with some car accident victims or something."

"Car accident?" asked Cari, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Two brothers were in a car accident," shrugged Jordan. "Cameron was vague." Cari leaned back on her pillow, smoothing out the sheets.

"I hope it wasn't too bad," she said. "You never know when something will change your life forever. Did anyone die?"

"Don't know, like I said, Cameron was vague," replied Jordan. "Now will you help me with this math homework?"


	13. Shockwaves

No more disclaimer! You all know I don't own it!

* * *

The next morning, the accident was all over the papers. When Jordan came down for breakfast, she opened the newspaper and was stunned to see the photos of the accident.

_You never know when something will change your life forever._

Cari's words echoed in Jordan's mind. She looked at the photo.

_Those poor kids_, she thought. _You never do know when your life will change._

She finished off her chocolate milk and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

ooooooo

School that day seemed to drag on forever, but finally the bell rang and Jordan caught the bus downtown to the hospital. When she hopped off the bus, she ran in the doors, taking the elevator up to Cari's floor, where she hopped off.

Jordan walked down the hall and turned to face the room, only to find that the door was shut. She turned, confused, and caught a nurse.

"Why is this door shut? Is Cari still in there?"

"The girl was moved to a different room this morning," replied the nurse. "That's one of the accident victims." Jordan was taken aback.

"Do you know which room she was moved to?" asked Jordan.

"I think it's the room at the end of the hall," replied the nurse, gesturing down the hallway.

"Thanks," said Jordan.

Cari was smirking when Jordan entered the room. She had her book out and was sitting up, a cup of water next to her bed.

"What?" asked Jordan, noting the smirk.

"Nothing," said Cari. She closed the book and put it down. "Did you have a hard time finding me?"

"Why did they move you?" pressed Jordan, disregarding her friend's last remark.

"The fifteen-year-old needed a room closer to the hub. Closer to the nurses. That sort of thing," shrugged Cari. Jordan shrugged.

"Well it's just that it's that much farther for me to walk," she said, a grin creeping across her features.

"Do you know who that guy is?" asked Cari. "He looked really bad, I mean, what I saw of him – he had a blood bag and about a million IV's hooked up to him. I think there was a respirator too. And I heard the doctors muttering about possible head trauma last night, although I don't know if it's true." Jordan whistled in amazement.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a car accident." Then she laughed at herself. She had seen the pictures in the paper!

"Yeah. His brother's apparently doing better than he is. Didn't lose as much blood, which is interesting, since he was closer to the impact point." Jordan nodded. Cari looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"No theories?"

"I don't even know the patients, let alone enough about what happened to make a judgment!" cried Jordan indignantly. Cari suppressed a smirk.

"So your powerful analytical mind can't come up with anything?" she asked. Jordan shook her head. "What if I told you that you do know the patient, albeit not very well?" Jordan was puzzled.

"Who is it?" she asked. Cari's smirk returned.

"Does the name Ross ring a bell?"

* * *

There you go folks, chapter 13. Read and review, tell me what I can improve. 


	14. Surprise

I was watching House the other night and I saw them use the rat-bite fever! It made me so happy that I decided to write again. Sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't figure out how to make this work.

PS – you know it's not mine. If you try to sue me, you'll just wind up with a very fat cat and approximately $4.32, even though I've already said that it's not mine.

* * *

"Ross? You're joking, right?" 

"Would I lie about something like this?"

"Knowing you, you might."

"I think that it's you that you're thinking about."

Jordan slumped in her chair.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Again, would I lie about this?"

With a sigh, Jordan heaved herself from her chair. "I have to go," she said, "I have a project due tomorrow that I need to tweak. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye," called Cari as the door slid shut.

ooooooo

Jordan was rattled. When wasn't she, though? Quickly walking down the hall, she passed Ross's room. This caused her to increase her speed even more. She almost hit the door running.

She took a deep breath. It was okay. Now she was outside; now she could breathe; now she could think. She had heard people saying in the halls that the accident victims were from the nearby high school. At the time, she had dismissed this, thinking that she would not possibly know this person; she was still in middle school. Now, however, the pieces were falling into place. She took a deep breath. There was no analyzing to be done here, since the doctors already knew what was wrong with the kid. Nevertheless, she could not stop thinking about it. Ross. Ross. Just the name made her feel funny. She decided to go home and sleep; maybe it would make her feel better.

ooooooo

Cameron had no idea why she was working with Ross Mead, the car crash victim. Nonetheless, she did as she always did, making him feel comfortable and cared for. She came in to check that his IV's were running properly. He was awake now, which was a good thing; he was also talking and observing things. Foreman said this was a very good thing. It meant that there had been no obviously permanent damage to his head.

When Jordan walked in the next afternoon, Cameron waved.

"Hey Jordan," she said. "Coming to visit Cari? She's being discharged today, you know."

"I know," said Jordan brightly. I just thought I'd come keep her company. Where are you off to?"

"Just checking up on a patient." The two began walking down the hall. "How's school?"

"Better. I woke up this morning and my mind felt a lot clearer. I'm just happy today. Don't know why, either." Cameron shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing," she commented, sliding open a door.

"Yeah," replied Jordan, following her in. "Oops! I didn't realize I'd just followed you into a –" Jordan stopped talking and stared blankly at the person in the bed. Then she closed her eyes. A pounding headache had just begun to batter at her temples. Quickly she turned to leave. Cameron looked puzzled as the door slid shut behind Jordan.

"Hey," said Ross, "I know her. She was in orchestra with me last year."


	15. C Minus

Not mine. Just for future reference.

* * *

"A C minus? How did I get a C minus on this essay?"

Jordan stormed to her room and slammed the door, falling back on the bed and holding the essay in front of her face. After a moment of silence, the phone rang. Jordan grabbed it and checked the caller ID. It was Cari.

"Hey Cari," said Jordan. "How was your first day back at school?"

"It was okay," she said. "Everyone was really glad to see me. At least, that's what they said. Mrs. London, my math teacher, even threw me a party in math. She's usually the most serious person in the world. It was cool."

"That's great," said Jordan, attempting to sound cheerful.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Cari. Jordan opened her mouth as she would to a normal question, then did a double take.

"Uh…nothing…" she said, confused.

"Oh, sure," said Cari. "Don't think you can fool me. I know that tone."

"Nothing is wrong," insisted Jordan. "Seriously. I'm fine."

"Jordan…"

"Fine, I got a C on a paper. Okay?"

"Oh, that's too bad."

"What do you mean? This is TERRIBLE!"

"Take it easy, Jordan," said Cari. "It's fine. It's one C. One. It won't affect your grade."

Before she could stop herself, Jordan heard herself say, "Maybe _that_ won't…" She clapped a hand over her mouth. She could almost hear Cari's eyebrows going up.

"Oh!" said Cari. "You mean…"

"At least now that you're not in the hospital I don't have a reason to…" she stopped. She had wanted to go talk with Cameron.

"You can't defeat your fears unless you face them," said Cari. "I have to go now. Bye," she said, and there was an audible click on the other end of the phone.


End file.
